


Find A Little Solace

by GotTheSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Emotional Sex, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the porn battle</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <i>Cas shifts, ducks his head and presses his mouth against Dean’s stomach again in a kiss so soft that Dean finds himself lost for words.  Cas works his way along Dean’s skin, kissing every inch as he goes, and Dean’s hands fall into Cas’ hair, playing with the thick strands as Cas moves lower.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A Little Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle, using the prompt 'grin'.
> 
> Set in canon, sometime after Lucifer has been expelled from Cas.

Dean’s woken up by Cas’ mouth on his stomach, slowly coming to awareness at a wetness next to his belly-button that makes him squirm on the sheets, his hand reaching down to pat at Cas’ head through the blankets. “Whatcha doing?” he mumbles, yawning immediately after talking.

“Waking you up,” Cas says, his mouth dragging along Dean’s skin.

It’s never easy to tell time in the bunker, so Dean looks over at the bedside table, red lights from the clock glowing eight fifteen in the darkness of the room. “Why?” Dean whines, rubbing his eyes and pushing the blankets off Cas’ head. He shivers when the cold air hits his skin, and can feel his mouth form a slight pout as he stares down at Cas. “S’early, Cas.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Dean stills, his hand touching Cas’ cheek. “Yeah?” he asks carefully, not wanting to set Cas off before he’s even had coffee. “Is it—”

“No, Dean. No nightmares.” Cas rests his head against Dean’s stomach, hair tickling under Dean’s ribs. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

At that, Dean doesn’t say a word, looking down at Cas and reaching for Cas’ hand, tangling their fingers together. Lately, it’s like if Dean questions anything about Cas’ mental state, they end up fighting, and Dean doesn’t want to start their day like that. He doesn’t blame Cas for it; aside from the fact the dude has had to deal with emotions for the first time in his existence, he’s also had to learn from Dean how to do that, and Dean’s the first to admit that he’s really not the best role model.

“It’s okay,” Cas says, breaking into Dean’s train of thought. “I’m okay.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” The weight lifts from Dean’s stomach as Cas looks up at him. “We haven’t had sex since—”

“We have,” Dean interrupts, frowning as he tries to think back. “Haven’t we?”

“No,” Cas says, squeezing Dean’s hand before letting go. “Is it because—do you see Lucifer when—”

“Cas, what the hell? No,” he says emphatically. “Not ever, you hear me? Not at all.”

“Oh. Then why—”

Dean shrugs, slightly embarrassed. “Didn’t realise we hadn’t,” he says. “You needed to recover, and you gotta know this, us, wasn’t all about sex. Cas—” he breaks off, fingers grazing along Cas’ face, getting caught up in the feel of Cas’ stubble, the contrast with the softness of his lips; smiling when Cas’ tongue slips out and licks at Dean’s fingers. “I like being with you,” Dean finishes, dropping his hand to rest on his stomach. “Whatever we do.”

Cas shifts, ducks his head and presses his mouth against Dean’s stomach again in a kiss so soft that Dean finds himself lost for words. Cas works his way along Dean’s skin, kissing every inch as he goes, and Dean’s hands fall into Cas’ hair, playing with the thick strands as Cas moves lower.

“Cas? What’re you—”

“Shhh,” Cas says, mouthing against the fabric of Dean’s pj pants. “Let me.”

Dean’s not fully hard yet, but Cas is doing his level best to get him there, and it’s not until Cas reaches up and tugs his pj pants off that Dean realises just how much he’s missed this; Cas’ mouth on his dick, so hot in a contrast to the coolness of the room, Dean gradually getting harder as Cas moves his mouth. “Fuck,” Dean breathes out, his fingers still in Cas’ hair, tugging lightly. “Cas you don’t—”

“I want to,” Cas says, pulling off and wrapping a hand around Dean’s dick, stroking slowly. “I want you inside me.”

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean says, hips bucking into Cas’ grip. “You gotta—if you want that then I—lube.”

Cas lets go of Dean, crawling up him, legs on either side of Dean’s body, before reaching over and opening the drawer, scrambling around for the tube. “You do it,” he says, dropping it on Dean’s chest.

Keeping his eyes on Cas, Dean quickly slicks up his fingers and nudges Cas a little closer for easier access. A groan slips out of Cas’ mouth when Dean pushes a finger inside him, and Dean grins, his other hand rubbing along Cas’ thigh. “Good?”

“Shut up,” Cas says. “Another.”

“Sure?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas says, his voice rougher than usual, and Dean hopes Cas never realises the power he has over Dean when he sounds like this, because Dean would give Cas the world if he asked in that voice.

Dean’s got two fingers inside Cas, and he can’t take his eyes off the way Cas is moving, pushing back against his hand, and if Dean didn’t want to fuck Cas so badly, he’d try and get Cas off like this. It’s happened before; Cas writhing on the bed and managing to come with nothing but Dean’s fingers working him open, not even a hand on his dick, and Dean wants that to happen again. Now, though, Cas is leaning over him, and Dean slides his fingers out, hand fumbling in the sheets for the lube.

Cas is sucking a mark against Dean’s neck, and Dean doesn’t give a fuck about the fact he’s going to have a blatant hickey there because it’s been too long since Cas has been so eager to mark Dean as his. It’s so distracting that Dean is having a hard time finding the lube, and eventually he has to push Cas away, laughing at the affronted look on his face. “Find the lube,” Dean says, kissing the pout on Cas’ mouth.

Instead of handing Dean the lube, Cas slides down Dean’s thighs and slicks up Dean’s dick himself, hand moving slowly until Dean’s clenching his hands in the blankets. “Cas, c’mon,” he says, sweat down his back making him stick to the sheets.

“What?”

“Do you want me to come now, or inside you?”

Cas grins at him, his hand still on Dean’s dick. “I’m not sure.”

“ _Cas_.” Dean grabs at Cas’ knees, trying and failing to pull him closer. “Please.”

His face softening, Cas moves forward and leans over Dean, catching Dean’s mouth with his own. “Okay,” he says, shifting his hips until Dean’s dick is rubbing against his ass. “Fuck me.”

Dean’s never going to get over how curse words easily slip out of Cas’ mouth now, especially when they’re in bed; it’s too late for Dean to worry about having corrupted an angel, but sometimes he thinks he should feel bad about just how much he enjoys it. Wrapping a hand around his dick, Dean lines himself up and pushes inside Cas, letting out an exhale as he feels Cas around him.

It’s been so long that Dean tries to take it slow for Cas, even though he’s not convinced he’s going to last any longer than a teenager on prom night, but then Cas gets a determined look on his face and sinks down, taking all of Dean’s dick. Staring up at Cas, Dean groans as Cas starts to move, not waiting for Dean to catch up; Dean shouldn’t find being used like this so hot, but knowing Cas needs him, wants him like this, is enough for Dean.

Cas curls his body over Dean, seeking out his mouth, and then Dean’s lost to Cas’ kisses; his hands grip Cas’ hips, wanting the skin on skin contact as Cas rides him, nipping and sucking at Dean’s bottom lip. “Dean, I— _more_ ,” Cas breathes out into Dean’s mouth. “Please.”

Placing his feet flat on the bed, Dean uses his hips, fucking Cas as hard as he thinks Cas can take it. Cas’ teeth bite down on Dean’s lip, his tongue swiping over it in an apology, and Dean nudges his nose against Cas’ cheek, smiling into a gentle kiss. “Got you,” Dean says when they part. “Okay?”

It’s all instinct after that, and Dean’s whole world narrows down to this moment; letting Cas take control, and Dean runs his hands along Cas’ thighs as he moves, light touches that tease Cas until he demands Dean touch him, and finally Dean wraps a hand around Cas’ dick, knowing exactly what Cas needs to get off. Cas covers Dean’s hand with his own, staring down at him as their hands move in tandem, and it doesn’t take long before Cas is coming, his head tilted back, and all Dean can think is how fucking gorgeous Cas looks like this.

Dean moves his hand off Cas’ dick and tangles their fingers together, seeking out contact and holding on tight as he fucks Cas, getting closer and closer to his release; Cas curls over Dean, attaches his mouth to his neck, working on adding another mark to Dean’s skin, and that’s all Dean needs, eyes closing tight as his orgasm hits.

Breathing heavily, Dean’s hand touches the back of Cas’ neck, stroking through his sweat damp hair, and turns his head, pressing a kiss against the top of Cas’ head. “Missed this,” he says. “Missed you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Cas says, lips moving against Dean’s skin.

“Promise?” Dean asks, hating the vulnerability creeping into his voice. “I can’t lose you again.”

“Promise.” Cas lifts his head enough to meet Dean’s eyes. “I don’t want to go anywhere, Dean.”

Dean nods, hand running down Cas’ back, fingers dragging down his spine. “Good,” he says. “I want you here.”

The smile Cas gives him in response is everything, and Dean stares at him for a moment before returning it; he knows they must look really fucking goofy like this, but he doesn’t care, because he’s got Cas back, and he’s never letting him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://motleywolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
